Various types of cleansing apparatus are known. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed to be representative of the most relevant prior art: 2,841,147; 2,925,084; 3,054,403; 3,144,866; 3,337,117; 3,401,695; 3,545,604; 3,896,807; 4,159,718; 4,484,904; 4,723,956; 5,006,339.